i want to belong
by jeaninereach
Summary: plz coment


I want to belong

Michael was with his brother Jackie and they were watching TV together. Jackie said Michael what is wrong you look upset. Michael said trust me I am fine. It is nothing. Jackie said yea like I am supposed to believe that. Mike said I think you should. Then he got up and went into his room.

Jackie got up and told everyone what they had just talked about. Janet said well I know he has been tired lately. He has not been sleeping. I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw him still up. He was sitting in the kitchen.

Marlon said well we will just have to watch him. Come on we have to get ready for the party. So they all were getting ready and they left for the hotel. They did not know what the party was for. Once they got there they were called up to sit front row.

They saw frank on the stage. They were shocked. Janet said what is he up to? They all had no idea. Tito said well at least mike is home safe. Frank then said welcome and thank you for coming. Tonight we honor Janet, Marlon, tito, Jermaine, and Jackie. Chris tucker is being honored as well.

We have some special performers tonight that are here to honor them. A lot of the performers sang songs. There was one more left. Frank said ok give it up for Michael Jackson.

Mike came out on the stage. He sang all of there favorite songs. At the end frank came up and said Michael has something to say to you all but he doesn't know how to say it. So we have a video.

They played the video while mike was still on the stage. Michael was embarrassed. I was him saying that he wants them to like him for him and that he wants to belong, but he knows that he cant because he is a screw up and they hate him.

Once the video was over frank said mike was everything you said true? Michael then said yes. His voice cracked as he said it. He then left the stage and gave everyone a hug. Janet said Michael we need to talk. Mike said not now enjoy your night.

Jackie said wait you are not leaving Michael. Michael said why not? Tito said because its our night and we want you here with us. Michael said I don't know guys. Janet said its not up for discussion Michael.

Mike said ok fine I will stay. So they all said good. They went into the hall and danced and had a great time. Michael was scared because frank was watching him the entire time. Janet noticed. So she pulled Michael over to the side and said Michael do you want to leave?

Michael said yes please if you don't mind, I don't feel like getting hurt anymore tonight please. Janet said ok then go ahead and we will see you later. Stay up for us ok. Michael said ok I will. He then left.

Later on everyone left the party. As they were walking out they over herd frank talking to Kendal. Frank was saying ok we have to text Michael. He is going to regret coming to the party. We are going to end him. Its time for him to die.

Once they all herd that they rushed and went home. Once they got there they ran inside. Marlon screamed Michaels name but there was no answer. They were all panicking. They herd a splash outside. So they ran out to the pool.

Michael had jumped in the pool. Janet said Michael we need to talk to you it is very important. Michael came out of the pool and said what do you want to talk about? Marlon said go and dry off and we will talk to you after.

So mike did as he was told and then he sat on his bed to talk to everyone. Michael said is this about the video because I can explain. Janet said no it is not its more important Michael. We don't want you to get scared though.

Michael said what is it? Jermaine said its frank and Kendal. We heard them talking before we left and they said that they were coming after you again only this time worse Michael. Michael said they want me dead.

Tito said we are not going to let that happen. You are not leaving our sight. Michael then said well ok I guess. So after that they all went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Mike felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from frank.

The message read Michael your time is up. Go to the woods and get one last look at your family because it will be the last time you see them. Mike text back and said what time? Frank sent back saying anytime tonight we are here waiting for you.

Mike did not reply. He took a deep breath and said I am going to go and take a shower. Jermaine said ok go ahead. So mike left and went into his bathroom. He then opened his bathroom window and went out of it.

Tito was looking out the window and said guys lets go hurry, he is going down to the woods. Janet said ok were coming. They followed mike down and when they got there mike was all ready in pain. He was having trouble getting up.

Marlon went out and helped him up. Michael said get out of here Marlon please. Marlon said no mike. Everyone else came out. Frank pulled out a gun. He said time to die mike. Janet said no don't you dare.

Mike said fine you want me you got me frank. He lets go of Marlon and walked up to frank. He pointed the gun at him and then shot Michael in the arm. He fell to the ground. They ran as fast as they could to go and save him. They called 911.

They went to the hospital. Mike was going to make it. He was in pain though. He would not eat or sleep. Once the doctor came out everyone got up and said how is he? Is he going to be ok? The doctor said yes he will be fine. He is in pain and he wont eat or sleep.

Tito said can we see him please. The doctor said yea you can but he wont talk to anyone either. They said thank you and the all went in. when they got in the room they saw mike laying down and he was just staring out the window.

They could tell that he was upset and that he was in pain. Janet sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his hand. He jumped because he didn't know who it was. Once he saw that it was only Janet he took a breath of relief.

Janet said mike you need to eat and sleep. Why are you not eating? Michael did not answer for a few seconds. Then he said In a low voice I am to scared to. Marlon said you have every right to be Michael but we are staying with you and you are safe with us.

Tito said mike why did you let go of Marlon? Mike said I had because I didn't want him to hurt any of you. I'm already at fault for everything. If you all got hurt I don't know what to do. All I know is that it would be my fault.

Jermaine said Michael stop talking like that. We rather us get hurt then you. Michael said what are you all doing here anyway? Tito said we wanted to check up on you. The doctor said once you eat and they check you, you are good to go home.

Just as he said that the doctor came in and said Michael you know of your lupus and your vitaligo right? They all nodded yes even Michael. The doctor said ok well we have to check you because of you vitaligo and we want to do a MRI on you as well.

He was nervous because he hated tight spots. His brother tito said mike you will be ok. We will be right in the other room watching. Mike said ok. I am ready. So mike went in for his MRI. He was fine.

They doctor said ok you can go home now. They all helped Michael. When they got home Michael said o man I have another appointment today. I have to go to the dentist. Janet said you hate the dentist. I will take you.

Marlon said we all will, remember last time he tried running out. They all laughed. Michael said ok you all can take me.

The appointment was in a half and hour. Mike told them it was in 2 hours. He left and went by himself because he wanted to show them that he can do it on his own and he knew that they were mad at him anyway because of what happened.

Jermaine was walking and noticed that mike was not in the house at all. He asked the body guard and he said that Michael went to the dentist. Jermaine called everyone and said guys he left already. He went to the dentist with out us. He is probably freaking out. We have to go.

They all got in the limo and went to the office. When they got there they saw Michael going into the room. They could tell he was nervous. Janet said mike wait for us. Mike turned around and said what are you all doing here?

Jermaine said we told you that we were going to come with you Michael. Mike said I can do this guys. They said ok then we will wait out here then. Michael said ok I will be out in a while. So mike went in and his dentist said were is your family?

Mike said I can handle it on my own. I have to show them that I can do this. the dentist said ok and if you need me to stop raise your hand and I will. Mike said ok I will.

So mike made it through the dentist. He walked out and said ok I am done. All of his siblings were very impressed.

So they all went back to the house. Once they got there mike went in his room and laid down. He finally fell asleep. It has been a long few days for him and he needed to sleep. Janet came In and saw that he was finally sleeping. She smiled.

She went back out and told everyone he is finally asleep. Jackie said good because he needs his sleep. I can't believe he took a bullet for us. He did it just to keep us safe. I don't know about you all but I think he deserves a party.

They all agreed and the all started to plan a party for him. They were going to have the party tomorrow night. Mike has yes gone through so much but he will be happy once he sees there surprise.

So the next day had come and everyone ignored Michael. Mike was wondering what he did that they all went from talking to him and now to nothing. So he spent the day in his room. He didn't get out of bed till around 5 o'clock.

Once he got out of bed he went into the shower. Once he got out he got dressed. He heard a knock at his room door. So he went and opened it. Janet was standing there all dressed up. Janet said get dressed up mike were going out to dinner.

Michael said you guys can go; I am going to stay home tonight. Janet said no you're coming let's go you have 10 min. to get ready.

So mike got ready and then went with Janet to a restaurant. They walked in and everyone jumped out and said surprise. Mike said wait what is this for? Tito said for being there for us and mike you took a bullet for us. We wanted to thank you and to let you know that you do belong.

We know that you want to belong and you do mike. You pull us together. We wouldn't be a family without you. Mike said really I am so glad that you all feel that way because I was not sure why you all were ignoring me today. They all laughed and said Michael Jackson you do belong and you have nothing to worry about when you're by us.


End file.
